U.S. Pat. No. 6,965,177 B2 describes micro-mirror devices, which include an individual mirror plate that can be adjusted about an axis of rotation with respect to an associated support. A magnetic actuator device having at least one permanent-magnetic element directly or indirectly connected to the mirror plate is used to adjust the mirror plate. A magnetic field varying over time can be induced by energizing at least one coil of a magnet yoke of the magnetic actuator device by an alternating current signal, in such a way that the at least one permanent-magnetic element together with the associated mirror plate is adjusted about the axis of rotation.